Plague City
Plague City A.K.A Fag City is a quest where the player defeats 'Mod Mark' in the order of the Faggot leader. Skill Requirements: Recommended Level 91 Attack and Strength Required Level 120 Dungeoneering Level 61 Fag-Blore Level 72 Construction Level 99 Being a faggot Level 78 Thieving Required Items: 14 Planks, 11 Fag Hair, A Hammer, A Tinderbox are recommended In the beggining... First, go to the Town of Fagbridge and talk to King Faggot. He will say something about killing 'Mark' After you talk to him, he will give you 3 Quarter of a weeds and A pot. Now make a Weedy Pot, NEED 61 Fag-Blore After you make the weedy pot, use a tinderbox to light it. You only need 1 firemaking so its ok. The Lighted weedy pot will teleport you to Fag City after you smoke it. In fag city, talk to the 'Faggot Leader' He will give you the instructions. He will tell you to find a dungeon entrance. It is south of the Faggot Weed Shop and its broken. Get your 14 Planks and a hammer and click Fix. After you fix it you will need 120 Dungeoneering to enter. Inside the entrance you will find a Monster called 'Mod Sabre' He will be level 1337 so Beware.... After you kill Mod Sabre, he will drop a Marked Key, Right click it and click read. This will appear: WRITING This is the key of the Secret Jagex hiding headquarters in Fagex. Mod Sabre will be keeping this key so its safe. P.S Im an Idiot -Mod Mark After you read it A pet called 'Fag' Will appear in your inventory. And then, go north towards the long path and when you see a line of torches, click the one that has blue fire. 'Male Fag' Will appear. Now release the pet in your inventory and they will fall in love. Quickly escape west to the 'HQ Entrance'. Now to open this entrance you'll need 99 Being a Faggot. Also 78 Thieving. Pick the lock first then a Jagex Guard will appear. If you click fight, he will Jail you and Kill you instantly. Instead, Right click him and click 'Be a Fag' He will try to flee, but your faggotness will kill him instead. After that enter the entrance. Mod Mark will be infront of the JAGEX OP SYSTEM. Mod Mark is level 7331 and he has 13337 Health. IS RECOMMENDED After you kill him, use the key on the JAGEX OP SYSTEM and it will shut down. The HQ Should be rumbling. Go west and find a coffin, Inside you will find a Dwarven Corpse, Click it and you will find a Dragon Pickaxe. Use the dragon pickaxe on the Crushed wall beside the coffin and you will escape! To finish the quest, talk to the Faggot Leader and you will get 28 Lamps in your bank that will grant you 1M Exp for any skill above level 50. After you get the lamps, Go to the fountain, make sure you bring the Lighted Weedy Pot. Use the lighted weedy pot on the Fountain and then smoke it. You will return to Fagbridge. Talk to King Faggot and QUEST COMPLETE!! Rewards: 28 1M Lamps on any Skills Title: Faggot Fleet Emote: Be a Faggot Emote: Praise Faggots Item: Weedy Pot it and Smoke it to go to fag city. And use the same way of returning in the quest to return. Item: Weed -By Fag Knats